halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie-003
|group= : |rank= |specialty=Team Leader, Air Assault }} Chief Petty Officer Anne-003 was a supersoldier who fought in the . She was the leader of the Platinum Team until her death. Biography Early Childhood Annie was kidnapped and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program at the age of 6 by . She was trained on by and . In the year 2525, she underwent and survived severe augmentation procedures that enhanced her physical capabilities. Battle of Lares Annie was pulled out of the to be placed as the leader of the newly-formed Platinum Team. The Platinum Team was deployed on Lares, an outer colony, to defend the latter from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs reached the planet, nearly a quarter of the colony had already been massacred. The SPARTANs first searched through the destroyed towns for potential survivors, but only Dom-094 was able to find one: a young girl named Teresa Almonte. Once the civilian was safely escorted to a , the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. Meanwhile in orbit, the UNSC fleet of Lares destroyed the entire Covenant invasion, but at the cost of twenty-three out of thirty-two ships. After the battle, Annie and the other members of the Platinum Team were divided, rarely seeing each other again for the next twenty-six years. Battle of Gliese 581 g Multiple ships escaped from a Covenant armada to Gliese 581 g. Predicting a Covenant attack, the colony's naval forces mobilized, and the Platinum Team members were called to defend, being placed in pairs on different . A Covenant armada of forty warships arrived as anticipated, and began unleashing infantry to board the platforms and other UNSC ships. Eventually, the SPARTANs left their respective stations and piloted starfighters against before landing on the planet's surface to drive away Covenant ground forces. On the ground, they were joined by Ryan-A022. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground Forerunner structure on the planet. Being the closest to the location, Rick-077, Dom-094, and Sam-015 were sent to the structure while the rest of the team continued to defend the planet from the Covenant. The map was successfully obtained, but only Dom-094 made it back. The map was delivered to the [[UNSC Alexandra|UNSC Alexandra]]. Before the ''Yamato'' class destroyer was ready to slipspace to the nearest key piece of the Contumacy, a distress signal left by Sam-015's helmet was traced to a Covenant battleship. With the help of a , a , and a , the Alexandra provided offensive pressure on the battleship in order to allow the SPARTANs to board. In the battleship, the SPARTANs fought their way through the bridge. Annie-003, Maurice-148, Andrew-067, and Ryan-A022 held off the Covenant forces while Dom-094 went to the cell blocks to free Rick-077 and Sam-015. The latter three SPARTANs found the armor of Rick-077 and Sam-015, and subsequently the technology. After Andrew-067 managed to kill the shipmaster, all of the SPARTANs were able to reunite and escape to the nearest hangar bay. The SPARTANs stole a and flew back to the Alexandra. Battle of Isis Battle of Vector Battle of Daybreak Personality and Description Like and , Annie was a natural leader, but was less recognized than the former two. Annie was one of the most openly caring of SPARTAN-IIs; every other Platinum Team member looked up to her as a "big sister," due to her ability to communicate effectively and understand the feelings each of her individual teammates. She placed the lives of her teammates well above her own, which led to many of her near-deaths. Annie was particularly skilled at using a , and often carried an and an to battle. Armor When was issued, Annie wore a standard Mark V helmet with a CNM upgrade, , an chest piece, a on her left forearm, and knee guards. Performance Report |} Trivia *Annie has just about the same height and mass of .